


Three is a crowd

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Shameless PWP - Knock Out / Bumblebee / Barricade





	Three is a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> When I say shameless PWP i am a dirty liar. I have this thing since over a week on my phone buuuut I just couldn't post it. Don't kill me? Just hot mechs doing hot things? 
> 
> You are free to imagine the circumstances around this little intercourse. 
> 
> Written on phone. During night shift. No beta. The usual. I love you all :-*

"Now now... I wonder what _Prime_ would say seeing you like _this_..." Knock Out's rich voice practically ran down his plating like hot oil, making him arch his back even more. And all Bumblebee could do was moan around the medic's spike, burried deep in his intake. 

A black servo on the back of his head pressed him even closer into the red mech, who was seated in a wing chair in front of him, legs spread wide to give the scout access to his equipment. The Autobot was on his knees, facing the medic. His doorwings pressed against his back by Barricade, who penetrated the scouts vale from behind, thrustimg slow, but deep into him. 

Whenever the interrogator pulled out he eased the grip on the others head, letting Bumblebee slide back to take a shaky intake around Knock Out's spike, just to be pushed down again a moment later. Barricade's other arm was wrapped around the black and yellow mech, digits working the Autobot's anterior node.

"Think he'd be disgusted to find out how his favourite little scout collected Intel all the time? Or maybe he'd be mad that _his_ favourite berth warmer is taking 'Con Cock everywhere..." Barricade contemplated aloud. Voice already strained from his soon to come overload. 

Before Bumblebee even had the chance to react to that comment, Knock Out groaned and pushed him off his spike. A moment later transfluid spilled all over the scout's face, into his still open intake and on his chest plating. For another few seconds there was complete stillness. No one seemed to dare to say something or to move a bit, so even the tiny sound the transfluid made while it slowly dripped from the scout to the floor appeared to be pretty loud. 

"Uh...Sorry?" Knock Out broke the silence earning a glare from the scout who now produced a rag out of a subspace compartment, starting to clean his face up. "Oh come on! Don't give me that look. It's his fault. I mean I am just a mech and imagining how Optimus _fucking_ Prime plows into you? Yeah, my downfall..." the medic explained shamelessly. 

"Yeah, whatever... my charge is gone now anyways..." Bumblebee grumbled back and nonchalantly tried to shove Barricade away, who just stopped the motion and grabbed the scout by the throat, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Come on 'Bee. Don't be like this. Who says _we_ can't finish without him? 'm pretty sure I get that charge up again in no time..." the interrogator purred into the other's audio, clenching his servo harder around the scout's neck, effectively limiting the energon circulation but not fully cutting it off, while he started to grind harder and faster into him. Bumblebee grabbed the chair in front of him to not topple over all of the sudden, spreading his legs a little wider to give Barricade better access. 

Knock Out couldn't keep his hands off himself, with the two mech fucking right in front of him and their fields full of heavy arousal all around him. Rubbing his own node while shallowy trusting his digutsvibto his slick valve his chased his second overload. 

Optics flickering from not getting enough energy due to Barricade's firm gripp, causing the Autobot's optical feed to glitch out. As Bumblebee was just on the brink of falling into unconsciousness, already feeling the familiar dizziness, the interrogator let go, overloading hard into the mech in front of him. It was the last bit of stimuli Bumblebee had needed to come over the edge as well, valve flexing around Barriceds spike, milking the last drops of transfluid out of it, as the scout road out his overload. 

"Primus..." Bumblebee's voice was no more than a thin whisper lazed with static. "It's Barricade for you... Told you I could get your charge back up again... after all I know what you're into" the dark mech kept his lover steady until he gave him a small nod, then he pulled out of the scout, letting go of him to sit back, watching pleased with himself how a small puddle of mixed fluids appeared underneath Bumblebee.

Barricade just started to clean himself up as Knock Out climbed down his chair, already as clean as one could be without taking a shower. Without much fuss he lifted the scouts chin up a little and checked it with surpring professionalism. Then he leaned in to steal a kiss from Bumblebee's lips. "Sorry for the slip up love. I'll make up for it next time" the medic promised with a apologetic smile. "Better make it up now and help me in the wash racks. Gonna be in a meeting with Prime and Starscream in a breem and there is quite a lot of paint transfer that has to be gone by than"

Knock Out just chuckled and got up. Holding a servo out for the scout. "Then we shouldn't waste any more time, my dear"


End file.
